Desire
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Complete pwp for an excuse to pair up Haruka Nanase from Free! ISC and Eren Jaeger from Shingeki no Kyojin. All warnings inside.
1. Masochist

**A/n) I don't even have to mention who inspired this story, or who it's written for. Angelic Land you are a terrible influence on me.**

**This is a seriously heavy, masochistic, rough, bloody, pain filled lemon. A little dub con completely Au And pwp. I mean right from the get go. It's Yaoi or manXman sex. This is Eren Jaeger from Attack on Titan and Haruka Nanase from Free! ISC. I have considered starting a fic on how these two met. So yeah if anything about this bothers you click back now. If not please enjoy.**

Eren Jaeger wasn't quite sure how it all happened, but currently, he had a pair of water-blue eyes glaring at him. He ran his fingers through the dark hair, before grabbing them with force, and tilting the boy's head.

"What's wrong Haruka?" He purred devilishly "afraid of a little pain?"

The stoic boy kept his face blank, but averted his eyes away from the boy who held him pinned against the wall.

Eren didn't like that answer. Using his grip on the hair, he slammed Haru's head against the wall.

"Answer me when I ask a question." He growled at the boy.

Haru saw stars on his vision, tears pricking at his eyes "N-no." He managed to stutter out.

Eren grinned, and tilted Haru's head again. He began biting the boys neck. Leaving bruises and marks with his lips and teeth. He gave a little smirk when he heard Haru gasp, and felt him squirm. He used his his sharp canines, and bit down into the tender flesh with force.

Haru cried out from the pain, squeezing his eyes shut. He sucked in a breath when he felt Eren's tongue run over the now bleeding wound.

Eren let go of the dark hair, and dragged his nails down the boys bare, and perfectly sculpted abdominals, leaving angry red marks on the previously unblemished skin. He got down to the waistband of those annoying swim trunks, and looked into those blue eyes. He dropped Haru unceremoniously on the floor.

"Strip. Now!" He ordered.

Haru rubbed at his back from the drop. It actually had hurt a bit, but he complied quickly, and stripped off his swimming trunks. He was blushing heavily.

Eren pulled off his shirt, and looked over at the now bare body. He saw Haru was already half hard and he grinned "Masochist." He whispered. He quickly shed the rest of his clothing, and slammed Haru into the wall again. Now, he had his lips captured in a bruising kiss. Eren jammed a finger between their lips, and pried Haru's mouth open. He jammed his tongue in, and tasted every inch, nearly gagging the boy with how far his tongue went in. He pulled away from the kiss. He pulled his finger, wet with saliva, away from his mouth, and trailed it down to a pert nipple. Eren circled the nub with the slick finger, before grasping it and twisting it harshly.

Haru bit back a startled cry, and forced himself not to tremble from all the pain his body was subjected to.

The brunette moved his hands to trail down Haru's sides. He sunk his nails into the muscled thighs, as he hoisted the boy up to straddle his waist. He kept squeezing, and digging his nails in.

Haru began panting, and whining in pain. When skin started to break, he could feel Eren running his hands across the bleeding crescent marks adorning the backs of his thighs. It hurt, there was so much pain.

And so much overwhelming pleasure.

Eren began marking, and biting the unmarked side of Haru's neck. He manhandled the pliable body in his arms, and managed to have his hardness resting right at Haru's entrance.

Blue eyes went wide as he realized what the brunette intended to do. Before he could voice an objection, the head of Eren's manhood had breached his entrance. He leaned his head back, and let out an awful wail. He was panting heavily feeling his insides ripping, and tearing from the intrusion in his backside.

Eren groaned at the clamping tightness, and the dry friction. He finally worked his entire penis into Haru. He smirked at the pitiful whines, and tears pouring silently down his cheeks. He licked the tears spilling from water-blue eyes. He relished in the salty taste of the boys pain.

Haru surprised Eren, by locking his ankles around his waist, and looked at him with his stoic face. Eren snarled, and began a rough and brutal pace. Slamming Haru's body harder into the wall with every thrust. Each in and out motion made easier, as blood began to trickle down Haru's thighs.

Haru was actually enjoying the stretching full feeling, and was gasping and moaning at the rough treatment to his entire body.

Eren gripped Haru's hips with rough force, leaving bruises. He began slamming the boys hips into his own, to speed up the already punishing pace.

Haru went completely boneless when Eren began to stroke his cock with reckless abandon. It wasn't long until he came hard in Eren's hand. He was panting heavily, but squeaked when Eren pulled him off his still stiff cock, and dropped him to the floor. He could barely get onto his knees, while he looked up at Eren pleadingly.

Eren gripped his penis, and began stroking it at a furious pace, biting his bottom lip to keep from groaning too loudly. With a few rocks of his hips, he came all over Haru's face in thick, creamy, ribbons.

Haru closed his eyes in time, but touched his face in shock. He opened his eyes, and looked at his semen covered hands.

Eren kneeled down, and licked one of Haru's cheeks "Get better soon my little masochist, I'd like to do this again. By the way, that's a really sexy look for you." Eren found his pants, and pulled them on. He bunched up his shirt, and threw it to Haru,

"Clean yourself up. I'll see you around sometime." Eren left Haru clutching his shirt.

Haru cleaned of his face, and then took a deep breath of the shirt's smell. Relishing in the musky scent. It was finally nice to find someone who would use him the way he desired.


	2. Twisted S&M

**A/n) Angelic Land I hope this is exactly what you were looking for. Inspiration hit, and I had to write this right away. So yeah. **

**Let's see warnings are Yaoi (boyxboy smex), extreme lemony smut, Rape fantasy, twisted sense of slave and master, rough sex, and Pwp still. **

**I don't own Haru from Free ISC or Eren from Attack on Titan. I don't even own the idea of the pairing! Just my sick mind and this twisted story!**

Some days Eren was absolutely insatiable, and those were the days Haru loved the most.

The stoic, blue eyed, secret masochist, lived by fulfilling his rape fantasies with the green eyed brunette. The thought of rough sex was enough to send shivers down his spine.

Eren would push him against a hard surface, and ask over and over "Why aren't you afraid? Everyone is afraid of me!"

Haru could never understand why. Why would anyone be afraid of this gorgeous boy, and all the painful pleasure he could deliver to his body?

One night, Haru was sitting in his bathtub with his swimsuit on. He was relaxing, and soothing a few bruises Eren had left on him that morning. In the heat of the moment they were brilliant, afterwards they hurt like a bitch.

He flinched at hearing the bathroom door open. His blue eyes widened at seeing Eren standing there with his sadistic smirk in place.

Eren hauled him out of the bath with almost no effort, and placed the boy on his shoulder. Haru knew that act to play, and he began to struggle. Eren took Haru into his room, and dumped him onto the bed.

Eren stood there staring at Haru with his arms crossed. Haru was afraid to move or even breathe too hard. How did Eren get in his house anyway? Maybe he'd get to ask later. He swallowed hard, and wiped away some water dripping from his hair.

Eren walked closer to Haru, and grabbed a fistful of wet, dark, hair. He yanked the boys head back with ease. Haru whimpered from the pain.

Eren licked a trail from his neck to his ear, and then let go. He shoved the boy to lay upon the bed, then grabbed a leg and flipped him over onto his stomach. He easily parted the boys legs, and positioned his body between them.

Haru's heart was threatening to beat out of his chest. He tried to struggle and pull away. But with amazing ease Eren would pull him back onto his knees, with his backside in the air. Even with the flimsy piece of material covering him, he still felt incredibly vulnerable.

Eren smirked in delight, and began to grind his semi erect member onto Haru's supple butt. Even through the fabric of the two, Haru could still feel every inch of Eren against him. He tried to move, but Eren's strong hands trapped him by grabbing his waist.

Once Eren was sure Haru knew his place, his hands began to wander. One hand moved around to cup his groin, and the other grabbed a nipple and pinched it hard.

Haru moaned loudly, and then squeaked when felt Eren harden more against his back side.

"E-Eren..." He said softly.

Eren sighed. He knew what that tone of voice meant. Haru wanted to have a little foreplay before Eren got what he wanted. He grabbed Haru by the swimsuit, and yanked them down to his knees.

"Shift." He said in a low, husky, lust filled voice.

Haru knew what it meant, and shifted his legs to help Eren remove the offending article.

Now, Eren caressed Haru's backside in an almost gentle manner. Heating up the previously cool flesh. Eren slapped his hand down on the firm flesh. Watching in delight as the skin brightened from the impact. His other hand went back to the boys chest, and began working on his nipples again. Rolling, pinching, and pulling them into hardened nubs.

Hearing Haru's whines and moans got Eren worked up even more.. He stood quickly, removing his pants and his boxers. Freeing his swollen erection. He remembered Haru wanted a little foreplay, when water blue eyes turned to look at him.

He smirked and sucked on three of his fingers. Coating them liberally in saliva. Haru blushed and looked away from those lusty green eyes.

Eren situated himself back between the swimmer's legs. He easily pushed his first finger into the boys entrance with only a quick hiss of pain from Haru. Eren loved how after a few seconds, the muscles inside of the boy were sucking his finger in farther. He pulled it back, and added another. He heard Haru whimpering now, but continued to move his fingers to stretch him. To make Haru enjoy every moment of this. He pulled back his fingers, and pushed a third one in.

By now, Eren was just impatient. Haru was moaning and whimpering, and he was beyond turned on at this point. He withdrew his fingers from the tight hole, and lined his member up with the boy's entrance.

Eren pushed it in, agonizingly slow. Knowing this was the most painful way to do it. Haru muffled his groan into the bed, and fought every desire to clench up. But he did, and Eren didn't stop.

Haru's cries fell on deaf ears, as Eren continued to shove into his, somehow still tight, hole. Haru could feel muscles ripping, and he screamed out in anguish. Eren loved those sounds and once he was all the way in a shudder of pleasure rippled up his spine.

He pulled halfway out, before thrusting back into the tight heat. A loud smacking sound resonating through the room. By now, the clenching from Haru was getting a little unbearable

"Haru, you need to relax. You are going to rip my dick off!" Eren growled into his ear.

Now that Eren was still, Haru had time to relax and breathe. He felt something wet trailing down the backs of his thighs. He knew it must be blood. Once he took a deep breathe, Eren was thrusting back into him. And now Haru moaned loudly.

Eren loved to hear Haru moan so he began thrusting harder into him, making him arch his back in pleasure.

Eren grabbed onto Haru's hair again, pushing in more and more into the tempting heat of this boy, using his hair as an anchor. Haru was thrilled by the rough treatment, and the rough sex. He moaned loudly, and got a thrill when he felt Eren's hand move to his neglected, dripping, penis. As Eren wrapped his hand around the shaft, Haru trembled in pleasure at a thrust.

Jackpot. He had found the little gland of pleasure inside of Haru. He stilled his hips. At this rate he would come too soon.

He pulled his cock from the welcoming hole, and thrust his fingers back in. As he ran one hand up and down the swimmers shaft, the other hand began thrusting and touching on his prostate.

Haru shut his eyes tightly, as his body was rocked with so much pleasure. So much, it was almost painful, and he loved it. He bit down on his bottom lip, and busted it, tasting copper in his mouth. Finally, his body stiffened and then shook as a orgasm tore it's way through his body. Causing him to release his cum onto Eren's hand.

Haru was breathing heavily, and let the top half of his body relax, his ass still up in the air.

Eren wiped his hand off on the sheet. He wanted his own release now, and thrust himself back into Haru's abused entrance. Instantly striking his prostate. Haru whined, as his cock was brought back to life and pleasure began to prick at his body again.

Eren grabbed onto those hips, and began moving the boy's body to meet his thrusts.

Haru cried out, as a second orgasm tore through him. Now, Eren stiffened his thrusting hips once more, as he released into Haru. He shook as the clenching muscles milked all of his cum out. Haru then whimpered, as Eren pulled out.

Eren pulled his clothes back on and began walking out. He stopped, and walked over to the sweaty whimpering mess on the bed. He kissed his forehead, and turned to leave. Without looking back, he stopped in the doorway and said

"Love you, my little masochist."

Haru cracked a rare smile. Somewhere, deep in his twisted little heart, he believed Haru really did love him. And in a soft cracked voice he said

"Love you too, master."


	3. Shota

**A/n) I officially signed my ticket to hell with this one. Thanks Angelic Land! You better freaking enjoy this. I got too much pleasure from writing this.**

**Young Haru x Older Eren. Meaning this is not just yaoi, but also shota. Not to mention noncon/dubcon and extremely rough bloody sex.**

"Stop crying Haru, please!" Eren sighed, absolutely exasperated.

Eren was a nineteen year old college boy, who somehow got suckered into watching this thirteen year old crybaby. He watched as the boy's water blue eyes continued to pool with tears, and run down his face. He knew kids crying was a natural reaction, but this was getting ridiculous.

Haru had slipped in the bathroom after getting out of the bath. Eren heard the crash, followed by the wailing. He ran upstairs, and found a naked boy sniveling on the floor. Seeing that naked body made terrible thoughts in Eren's head, but he shook it off and carried the boy to his room. He had no major damage, but he had refused to get dressed. So now, he lay there clung to Eren's arm, and still crying while nude. Eren was having a hard time keeping his ever growing erection in check.

He pulled Haru's chin up, and made him look into his eyes. He wiped some of the tears from his eyes with his thumb. Slowly moving the digit down to trace the trembling lips. He pushed his thumb against the opening of the boys mouth, and smiled when the boy took the digit into his mouth. That instantly stopped the wailing. Get him to shut his mouth, or keep it busy.

Eren pulled his thumb back and kissed Haru, cupping his face almost tenderly.

Haru stiffened at the feel of the other boy's lips on his. When he felt a tongue push against his lips, he made a whine in the back of his throat. He wasn't comfortable with this. Eren was relentless, and grabbed the boy's hair roughly. He went to cry out, but he couldn't, as a tongue began invading his mouth.

Eren loved the taste of the boy. Sweet like candy, and when he nipped on his bottom lip and drew blood, he became addicted to coppery tang.

Soon, Haru began hesitantly touching his tongue to Eren's. Maybe, just maybe, if he reciprocated, Eren would stop soon. But that wasn't the case.

Eren was lost in ecstasy at this boy's soft lips, and began to pull off his own clothes. Now, completely bare like the boy kissing him. He broke the kiss, and wiped the blood from his lips.

"Why don't we play a game Haru? You put my cock in your mouth and suck on it likes it's candy, and I'll give you something good."

Haru shook in fear. Eren looked almost crazed, and he had an impressive hard on between his legs. He wasn't sure if he could disobey his babysitter. Against better judgment, he leaned down and tentatively flicked his tongue against the head of Eren's penis. He didn't really like the tangy taste, but he took a deep breath and took as much as he could into his tiny mouth.

Eren growled softly, and adjusted Haru's body as he sucked on him. He put him hunched over on his knees. Enough to get him close enough for what Eren wanted. First he grabbed the boys hair, and began pulling him farther onto his aching cock.

Haru began to panic. He felt like he was going to throw up. The cock burying it's way in his mouth was large, and blocking his airways. Tears began to spill over, as he began to feel light headed. The constant pain from his hair being pushed and pulled was his only tether to consciousness.

Eventually, Eren let go after pulling the boys mouth off. He stuck two fingers in his mouth, and thoroughly coated them in his saliva. Haru was blissfully unaware as he fought to catch his breath, laying his head on Eren's thigh.

When Haru felt a finger trail down his backside and poke at his virgin hole, he began to tense up. Breathing heavily in sheer panic.

"You better relax, or this will hurt." Was the only warning Eren gave, before pushing his finger into the boy.

Haru tensed up and just knew Eren was trying to hurt him. He cried again, but stopped as a hand slapped down on the tender flesh of his ass. He cried out, and only received another blow. He could feel the pain blossom, and it stung. He dissolved into a whimpers now. The previous abusive hand, now rubbing tenderly over the sting.

Eren loved how red the abused globes looked. So beautiful, and so red. He shoved another finger into the boy's tight entrance. Twisting and moving them, feeling the muscles trying to clench and force him out. He smiled sadistically knowing the flesh was tearing. His fingers more slick with the boy's blood. At shoving a third finger, Haru cried out again and Eren smacked his backside again, which made the boy whimper again. Then, Eren felt something poking his leg.

Haru was incredibly embarrassed the pain was so intense, and yet his cock was getting hard from it. He squeaked when Eren picked him up and moved him. His feet where on the floor, and Eren grabbed his hair, forcing his face down into the bed. The fingers were removed, and he whimpered from the empty feeling, but it was short lived.

Eren pat the boy's head,

"You've been so good and obedient. Time to play." He said wickedly.

Eren grabbed his penis, and teasingly ran it over the boy's stretched entrance. With the size difference, he knew Haru wasn't stretched enough, but the tightness would be amazing.

He forced his erection into Haru. Slamming all the way to the hilt. He savored the tightness, the clenching, everything.

Haru was in agony. He twisted the sheets in his hand, and began to cry. His everything hurt. He felt he might split in half. It hurt, it burned, it stung. He hated it. He loved it. He cried from it. Every thrust made him cry out. The hand in his hair forced him into the bed.

Eren was in bliss. Thrusting repeatedly into the tight heat, slick with blood. "God Haru, you're so tight." He grunted out.

"Why Eren...?" Haru sniffled out.

Eren faltered on his thrusts, and stopped. "Because you're so fucking cute." He rolled them over.

Eren had his feet on the floor, and Haru was sitting on top of him. Facing away from him. He grabbed the boy's legs, and put them fully spread on each side of him.

"Ride me. Just bounce, and move your hips." Eren growled in the boys ear.

Haru whimpered. In this position Eren was deeper. As he rolled his hips something was hit, and he moaned in absolute delight. He began to bounce, making Eren's cock strike that spot over and over. He threw his head back moaning in bliss.

Eren smiled in delight, holding tightly onto those hips, guiding Haru up and down. He didn't have to do any work. He groaned. His orgasm was approaching fast. He could feel it in his slowly tightening balls. He reached in front, and grabbed Haru's leaking erection. He began to stroke it. Savoring how the boy was now bouncing on his cock, and thrusting into his hand.

The dual pleasure, the dull pain, it was too much. Haru arched his back, and came all over the floor and into Eren's hand.

Eren put his head on Haru's shoulder, and thrusted once more into the muscle tightening orgasm, which drove him to one as well. His body tightened, spilling his seed into the boy's tightness with a long drawn out groan, and a shudder of pleasure. Haru rolled his hips. Milking both of them for all they were worth before going still.

Eren pulled Haru off, and laid the boy in bed. There was a puddle of cum, and blood on his lap. Wordlessly, he stood and got a washrag from the bathroom. He cleaned himself off, and then took it into Haru's room.

Haru was laying face down, with his butt propped into the air. Eren felt heat travel to his groin, but they didn't have time for another round. Plus, Haru was whimpering. He cleaned the boy as he talked to him,

"This is just our secret, okay?" He watched Haru nod, his eyes fluttering open and shut.

Eren found some pajamas, and helped the young boy get dressed. Then, tucked him into bed.

He turned to leave, but Haru's voice stopped him.

"Are-are you going to babysit me again?"

Eren smirked. The boy was terrified "Not if you don't want me too."

"I do want you too. I-I want to play more."

Eren laughed "I wasn't too rough?" Haru shook his head.

"I'll make you regret saying that you little masochist." With that, he kissed the boy softly on the lips and walked out. He was going to offer permanent babysitting for this boys family. They had a lot of games to play.


	4. Christmas

**A/n) So it's my birthday. And I am giving my friend Angelic Land a gift from me. I hope this is what you wanted.**

**Warnings for this are mainly: me trying a different writing style, and Man smex. A little blood, mentions of rough sex, and some language. Not anything like the past chapters, but still lemony. Merry Early Christmas. **

Haru was out for a walk. He had bundled himself up to be nice and warm, while the sky was gently falling in soft white snow. It was a day before Christmas. All Haru had received were gifts from his three best friends. He wasn't expecting anything else. He was happy with what he had received. Especially the swimsuit he had gotten himself.

He was sure all he would get from Eren was a new bruise. He wouldn't get a present from Eren. They technically weren't even a couple. Sure, sometimes after sex Eren would tell him he loved him, or very seldom they would cuddle. They were fuck buddies. That was it. Someone to help cure all those horny teenage hormones with. Eren was rough. He never took it gentle with Haru, ever. Their nights were filled with rough, biting, bruising, bloody, sex. And they were content. Sure Haru would love something different, but he was content.

"Hey!" Someone yelled.

Haru knew that voice, and all instincts in his head told him to stop and obey. It was Eren running after him. How did Eren even know where he was today?

"What do you want for Christmas?" The aquamarine eyed teen asked as he caught up to the blue eyed teen.

Haru froze. Was this a trick? Was this a test? He already figured that Eren wouldn't get him a single thing. Was he supposed to answer with that.

Eren drew his coat closer to his body as the wind picked up. He was getting tired of waiting for a response.

"Listen, I already know what I want," he walked over to Haru, and groped his backside "but I can't, not give my favorite fuck buddy something. So tell me what you want. Anything at all." He drew Haru into his arms in an almost affectionate manner.

The blue eyed teen was shell shocked, but this sweet hug gave him an idea. He pushed Eren off gently, and gave him a look that said 'be quiet until I finish.'

"I want to feel loved. Like you actually care about me. I honestly care about you, and I would like to feel it. Even just once."

Eren smirked "You want me to make love to you?" Haru nodded "Fine. Let's go. I'll give you an early Christmas gift."

Haru lived alone, Eren had no parents. They were allowed to do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. They made it to Haru's house, and said teen unlocked the door and let Eren in. As soon as the door closed he braced his body for impact. It didn't happen. He looked at Eren who was holding back laughter.

"It's alright. This is your night." Eren said walking up and cupping Haru's cheek, giving him a soft kiss. Haru sighed into the chaste kiss, and felt warmth spreading to every part of his body.

Eren pulled back, and ran his thumb across a flushed, pink cheek. Haru grabbed this hand, and pulled Eren upstairs to his bedroom. He closed the door behind them and it became a race to strip. Shedding off coats and scarves. Moving on to clothes. Haru was fully naked, but failed to notice Eren stayed in boxers. He blushed at his over eagerness.

Eren grabbed the boys hand, and led him to bed. They kissed. Chaste kisses long gone. Now they were hot and eager. Full of tongues, and teeth. Hands wandering, and seeking flesh to touch and caress.

Eren was laying on top of Haru, and decided to reach between his and Haru's bodies. He gently ran the tips of his fingers along the underside of Haru's erection, earning a loud hiss from the swimmer.

Haru gasped, unsure of how to physically respond to Eren's surprisingly gentle actions. Under normal circumstances, Eren would be already, or close to, balls deep in him, but this was no ordinary circumstance. Not only that- it just felt so damn good that he actually felt the desire to have Eren buried in him.

As if sensing the boy's desires, Eren turned his hand a bit to grasp Haru's shaft gently, and he gave it a few slow strokes. Haru wrapped his arms around Eren's shoulders to pull him closer- if that was possible- and he moaned desperately into his ear.

That was all it took for Eren to give into his desires. He reeled himself back in. He shook himself to remember that he promised Haru a nice time. He tightened his hold slightly on Haru's erection, and started to move his hand up and down, and he shuddered every time he heard a moan escape the boy's lips. He turned his head, and buried it in Haru's hair, before moving lower to lap at the sweat that was forming on his rapidly heating skin. He slowed his hand motions from time to time to tease the tip of the boy's shaft with his thumb, and after doing that a few times he felt something wet and sticky dripping onto his fingers.

Eren moaned at the realization that he was actually being this intimate, this gentle, with the guy he'd had feelings for for God knows how long. Sure he loved to fuck the boy, but not just for the feeling. No, he actually cared about him. He couldn't handle these feelings. On impulse, to reassure himself, he sank his teeth into the tender skin at the junction between Haru's neck and shoulder. He immediately caught the taste of blood in his mouth, and at the same time Haru moaned rather loudly, and Eren felt something hot and wet pour into his hand. Then, all movement stopped. Haru sat panting and clinging desperately to the Eren, as if he were his only attachment to the world. Eren was lost in thought, and still had his teeth buried in the boy's skin. A small trickle of blood dripped past his lips, and ran down Haru's chest. Once the boy's breathing returned to normal, Eren withdrew his teeth from the swimmers skin, and pulled back enough to lock eyes with him.

Haru moved his hands to tangle his fingers in Eren's hair, and he smashed their lips together without so much as a warning. Tongues invaded mouths, and fought for dominance. Eren eventually worked the horny Haru into submission, and took his sweet time enjoying the spoils of victory. He nibbled Haru's lower lips, and sucked roughly on his tongue.

Eren then pinned Haru to the bed by his shoulders. Their mouths parted so that he could trail kisses down Haru's neck. He trailed lower still, to lap up the blood that had dripped out of the no longer bleeding wound he'd left on his neck, and he kissed his way down to his abdomen to tease around his navel.

"Mmm... Haru..." Eren moaned between a few seductive licks to the skin just above said boy's navel, his voice low and raspy from desire. Said boy forced himself to sit up on his elbows, so that he could peer down at Eren- his wide blue eyes were glazed over with lust.

Eren moaned between kisses as he trailed lower on the swimmer's body- only a few more inches, and he'd be face to face with what he was longing for. He paused his ministrations long enough to sink his teeth into the skin on Eren's hip, reasserting his dominance, and he eared an erotic moan from the boy.

Eren groaned, putting every ounce of his willpower into keeping himself from flipping the boy onto his stomach, and pounding into him right then and there. Just to take what was his He didn't want to do that- he wanted Haru to enjoy being made love to. Though he could tell Haru was enjoying himself based on his slowly re-hardening penis.

Haru sat up a little more, and reached for Eren's face with one of his hands. He ran his fingers along the skin of Eren's cheek. Then his nose, down to his lips- the teen placed a tender kiss to his fingertips, then Haru pulled his hand back and lied back down completely. He was submitting.

In an instant, Eren's mouth was over Haru's waiting erection, and he gave it a rough suck to entice a loud moan from the boy. He received more than that- the boy let out a wail of bliss. Eren had never done this for him, ever. Eren's hand immediately moved to hold Haru's tanned legs down so that he wouldn't smother him, but otherwise his focus was only on provoking more pleasured moans from Haru. He used his tongue to tease the head, lightly grazed his teeth across the sensitive skin, he hummed a few times to send vibrations through the boy's entire lower half.

Haru clang desperately to the pleasure that was being given to him. Eventually, Eren caught the taste of something bitter in the back of his throat, and he knew right away that Haru was close to hitting his climax- so he abruptly pulled his mouth away.

Haru was confused, and disappointed by the sudden pulling away actions- not to mention being left hanging when he was at his most sexually stimulated point- lifted his head to stare down at Eren. Had he not been panting so hard, he would have asked him why he stopped so abruptly. But the instant he saw Eren pull his boxers down, he realized what was coming next- and he tensed up on impulse.

"Don't worry... I'll be gentle..." Eren said seductively. He pushed two fingers past his lips and stuck them under Haru's tongue. "Suck." He commanded, wiggling his fingers a bit underneath the boy's tongue.

Haru started to suck on his fingers hesitantly. After a few minutes Eren withdrew his fingers, and he watched as Haru made a confused face in response to the taste left behind in his mouth. Eren had made him suck on the fingers of the hand that he'd used to jack him off- he'd literally just sucked his own cum off of his fingers. Haru then felt something get shoved inside of him, and his lower body clenched on impulse.

"Relax Haru... It'll feel good soon, I promise..." Eren said gently as he moved his other hand to resume the task that he'd been doing earlier with his mouth. At the same time, he started thrusting, his some what well lubed finger, in and out of the boy's hole. Only after he was able to move his finger without resistance, did he insert another finger, and he felt him tense up for a second only to relax immediately.

Preparation wasn't necessarily needed, but Eren wanted Haru to have the full love making experience. He withdrew his fingers, and removed his hand from the boy's needy erection. He spit into his hand and gave himself a few soft strokes to lube up his own erection. He flipped Haru onto his stomach only to pull him onto his hands and knees.

Without so much as a word of warning, Eren jerked his hips forward and he buried himself inside Haru's hot, tight, body, and once he felt his body loosen up he rolled his hips slowly.

Haru buried his face, and gasped into the mattress, while clutching the sheets, but a few seconds later he shifted his hips hesitantly- then he moaned. Eren was treating this like his first time, and how it should have been. This was amazing.

That was Eren's cue to start moving. He started slow, pulling out until only the tip was left inside, then he pushed himself back in slowly- this was his way of getting their bodies acquainted with each other, again. 'Start it slow, make,love to him' these were the words running through Eren's mind as he desperately fought the urge to cut loose, and plow into Haru like there was no tomorrow. He was trying to replicate an amazing first fine, and make love to him.

"God~ Eren!" Haru moaned loudly as Eren brushed against his sweet spot. The feeling sent strong jolts of electricity shooting up his spine. As soon as Haru moaned so seductively, Eren lost it. He began suddenly shoving his hips forward he hit Haru's pleasure spot dead on, and repeated the motion effortlessly with every thrust of his hips.

Sweat started forming on both of their bodies, and the sounds of heated moans, and skin slapping against skin filled the room. Something started to tighten inside their stomachs- like a spring was being tightened. They both knew that once that spring broke, that would be the end of it. That would be the sweet release that both of them craved.

Haru moaned desperately as he clutched the sheets, his knuckles turning a bright shade of white from the intensity of his grip.

Eren reached an arm under the boy's waist, and wrapped his fingers around his neglected erection, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

It had all gotten so intense. They were in a place where they clang desperately to the moment, and at the same time tried to drop off of whatever edge they were holding onto. Tight! Their insides felt so tight. The pressure was unbearable! It was only a matter of time until-

Haru suddenly threw his head back and cried out in ecstasy. A thick white substance splattered all over the sheets underneath him, and his upper body collapsed completely on top of the bed as Eren continued to ram into him, and after a few good thrusts, he met his own release. He moaned loudly as he emptied himself inside Haru's tight, hot body.

Haru was to lost in the moment to even register the feeling of Eren emptying inside of him. Then, utterly spent, Eren pulled out of Haru, and the pair collapsed on the bed next to each other.

Haru waited to feel the bed shift to signify Eren's leaving. The bed shifted, but he gasped as arms wrapped around him and pulled him close. Eren kissed his forehead, and cuddled into Haru. Blue eyes widened, and stared up into aquamarine.

Eren smirked "I promised to make you feel loved. Would you rather me leave?"

Haru quickly shook his head "No, please stay."

"I planned on it." Eren laid his head down on Haru's head as the boy cuddled his chest. A perfect fit.

"I know what I want for Christmas." Eren said, as he began to run his fingers through the hair at the base of Haru's neck.

Haru hummed in a questioning way.

"I might want to try this again. Don't get me wrong, I still want to bruise you and fuck you hard, but this was nice."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Eren kissed the top of his head "Merry early Christmas Haru."

"Thank you. Merry Early Christmas Eren."


	5. Happy Valentines Day

**A/n) This took way longer than I thought, and is probably filled with mistakes, but here you go. Happy Valentines Day, to my Valentine, Angelic Land. I love you very much. I know I don't have to explain why this took so long! It's done! Probably a little funny, and wrong, and lemony as promised.**

Eren held his head in his hands and groaned. All he could hear were girls giggling in class, about a certain holiday. They were hoping to find a sweetheart, or already had one, to shower them in candy and affection for this day. Valentines Day. Eren personally hated this day. It was an excuse for card makers to sell their wares, and make boys feel the need to prove something they should be doing all year long.

Eren had his eye on someone of course. His boyfriend, Haru. It had taken months to pursue the boy, who only showed affection to water. Oh, how Eren loved watching Haru swim. Not only were his amazing muscles on display, looking amazing with a sheen of water upon them, but that was when Haru looked happiest. That's when Eren loved him the most.

Haru had already told Eren his personal disdain for the so called holiday, and wanted nothing more than to spend the day with Eren, and cook mackerel. Eren wanted something more, not that he didn't show his affection for the boy daily, (or nightly in the sheets) but to see Haru give a rare smile. But how could he accomplish that?

Eren asked his sister, Mikasa, and she gave no help. You can't just charm a boy with flowers and candy and call it good. You don't just take Haru out to dinner, and expect a blow job. This required tact, and maybe a giant pool. And then it dawned on him, the perfect idea. It was almost too perfect.

"Hey Eren-chan." He heard someone say. This whole chan thing was new to him. They didn't say that where he was from, but he didnt mind all that much. Plus, Makoto was really nice.

"Hey Makoto, how are you?" He asked the tall boy.

"Just fine. I should be asking you the same thing. Looks like you have something on your mind."

"Valentines day."

"Oh, are you wanting to do something for Haru-chan? I'm taking Nagisa out to the Valentine carnival tomorrow. He wants me to win him a giant panda." The boy said with a laugh.

Eren smiled "I wish Haru was that easy."

"You and Haru clicked the moment you transferred, even if you did borderline stalk him at swim practice."

"Yeah, maybe not my proudest moment, but he was so clueless to my affection."

"Haru-chan usually is."

"I am usually what?" A stoic looking boy asked while walking up.

Makoto froze and blushed "N-nothing Haru-chan."

"Enough with the chan, Makoto. If you don't want to tell me that's fine." Haru said, moving closer to Eren to put his hand on his shoulder.

Eren smiled, and leaned on Haru.

"I'm taking Nagi-chan to the Carnival tomorrow. Do you have any plans Haru?"

"I hate that day. Eren and I are going to eat mackerel, and maybe watch a movie."

Before they could continue, the bell rang and they all sat in their seats. Haru was by the window, staring out at the pool. Makoto sat right next to him. Always had, he and Haru were childhood friends, and Eren sat behind Haru.

School was long, boring, and the only great part was lunch, when they could join up with all their friends. Haru and Eren being together had integrated all of their friends. That always resulted in a large group of people all sitting outside.

When the bell for school to end went off, Eren nearly jumped out of his seat. He hated school, and it reflected in his grades.

"Eren," Haru called to him "Kou wants an emergency meeting, so I have to go."

"That's okay. I'll meet you later, ok? At your place."

Haru just nodded, and walked off with Makoto.

Eren ran off to find Armin. He found the blonde at his locker.

"Hey Eren. What's up?"

"Nothing, Haru has a swim club meeting. Want to walk home together?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." he hauled his backpack onto his shoulder "You know, I think it's funny you always seem to go for stoic boys Eren."

Eren rolled his eyes as they walked out the school doors,

"Are you talking about Levi again?" Eren sighed.

"Hey, at least one good thing came out of it. Erwin and I are still together. He is making dinner for me tomorrow. Isn't that sweet? Are you and Haru doing anything?"

"At first it was no..."

"But..."

"But, I thought about it, and I want to do something. Not something cheesy or anything...but special."

"What were you thinking of doing?"

Eren pulled Armin close, and started to whisper his idea in his ear. Armin turned red as he listened "Oh my well that sounds interesting...good luck."

"Thanks."

Eren left Armin at his house, and then took to bus to Haru's house. He didn't bother knocking, and pulled the key out of his pocket. After he and Haru got heavily involved, the stoic boy had given him a key. His parents were always gone, so they had plenty of time to be alone.

"Haru?" Eren called, while taking off his shoes at the door. He could hear music, and followed a trail of clothes to the bathroom. Surprise surprise, Haru was in the bathtub, soaking. Eren noticed black and purple swim shorts beside the bath, and sucked in a breath. Haru was in the water...naked. He could feel heat pooling between his legs.

Haru looked up at Eren. His water blue eyes dancing in delight of being in the tub. That was the look. The look Eren loved on his boyfriend's face the most.

No harm in an early Valentines gift, right? This planned out way better than he could have imagined.

Eren began to strip off his clothes, while Haru watched him with a confused expression. He stripped each layer off seductively, while moving his body to the still playing music. Haru watched, while lifting an eyebrow at Eren's erotic display, and he felt heat begin to spread between his legs.

When Eren was fully undressed, he walked over to Haru still in the water. He stepped in, and straddled Haru's waist. He sat down in his lap, and connected their mouths in a fiery passion. Haru groaned through his nose, as their mouths opened, and tongues began to wrestle together. Eren reached up, and tangled his hands in dark hair. He move his hands behind ears, down a neck, across collarbones, and began pinching perky pink nipples. Haru pulled away, and whimpered in need. Eren smiled, and dropped one hand, to grip both of their straining erections. The water helped his hand glide across their erections easily. Haru bit back a gasp, as his body trembled under Eren's ministrations. Eren panted heavily, staring right into his stoic boyfriend's beautiful shining blue eyes. Haru blushed, and looked away from the intense stare. Eren stopped everything until Haru looked back at him.

"I want to see your face. We are in water together, and you look stunning. Let me look at you." Eren told him.

Haru nodded, and took a shaky breathe, as Eren continued to stare at him, and resumed movement with his hand.

Haru started to pant, staring deep into aquamarine eyes. He felt so embarrassed, and yet, to good to really care. His toes started to curl, and his hands on Eren's waist tightened considerably. Eren didn't want Haru to lose it too soon, so he distracted him with another fiery kiss, and stopped his hand. Haru whimpered at the loss, and stared at Eren, obviously annoyed. Eren snickered, and stood up. His thick erection was positioned right in front of Haru. Before he could open his mouth to ask, Haru's mouth was open, and full of Eren's cock. Eren took a hold of dark hair, and held on as Haru worked his mouth and tongue perfectly. Up and down, tracing prominent veins with the slick tongue between that heated mouth. Eren almost blew his load at looking down, and seeing blue eyes still staring up at him. Haru looked positively enraptured. His eyes conveying the joy in both the water, and having his mouth full of cock. Staring at Haru made Eren super aware. The chill on his body from being out of the water, the drops of water leaving trails down his lean and built frame, the way he shook when Haru did that with his tongue. It was too much, and he pulled his penis free from the joyful heaven that was Haru's mouth.

Haru was really getting fed up. He wanted somebody to get off, this was turning into torture. Then Eren gave him a smile, and said three words,

"In the water."

Haru's heart leapt into his throat. Eren wanted to have sex in his bathtub. And honestly, this excited the blue eyed boy. Haru scrambled onto his hands and knees, and leaned over the edge of the bath, presenting himself to Eren. Eren watched in amusement, to his boyfriend's over eagerness to get this on with, but he really wanted this to be a night Haru wouldn't forget for a long time. Eren got on his knees, grabbed Haru's ass cheeks, and pulled them apart, revealing his entrance. Eren couldn't resist, and ran his tongue across the muscle. He smiled, hearing his boyfriend take a sharp inhale. He lapped at the pink hole before shoving his tongue into it. Haru gave a needy cry at this, and began to rock into Eren's face. Eren grabbed those rocking hips, and held them still. He was going to set the pace. Haru whined again in frustration, but that tongue massaging his inner muscles, was enough to send him spinning into bliss. It wasn't enough, he needed more, so he vocalized it to Eren.

Eren heard the cry, and pulled back his tongue. He shoved a finger in, with no warning.

"Does your slutty little hole want to be filled with my thick cock?"

Haru nodded, rocking his hips back, causing the water to splash around them "Yes, yes! Please." Haru cried out, beyond desperate.

Eren couldn't let those desperate pleas go unanswered. He removed his finger, and immediately replaced it with cock. All the way in, straight to the hilt, and they both cried out in unison. For Haru, it was amazing, being stuffed to the brim with thick hard cock, feeling it pulse, and rub against his sensitive inner walls. For Eren, it was being crushed by the tight heat, and feeling the muscles basically trying to eat his throbbing hardness. It was bliss on both sides.

Eren grabbed Haru's waist, to keep the boy up in case his knees went out, and also to keep himself from thrusting wildly. He sat there, panting heavily, until Haru bucked up against him and rasped out a "move." He didn't need to be told twice. He pulled out almost halfway, before slamming back in with a grunt.

Haru's mouth went slack, and he let out a moan. His breathing quickening more, as Eren continued to plow into his backside. He grabbed to the edge of the bath to brace his body from the impact. His body felt alive. Feeling the water lapping against his skin, and feeling the head of his erection, rubbing, skimming, against the surface of the water. It sparked him alive with both of his loves combined into one place.

Eren continued to thrust into the tight heat. His eyes rolled back, as he grunted with each snap of his hips. He took one of his hands, and scooped water into it. He poured the water down Haru's back. He almost lost it at the beautiful moan that Haru let out at that. This was the best idea Eren had ever had. He continued each thrust, followed by a scoop of water to Haru's back. It became a natural rhythm. It felt amazing to have Haru so responsive, and so alive. Sex, usually Haru was quiet, but today, at this moment, Eren never wanted to have sex outside of water ever again. Or at least have this moment never end.

Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end, and Haru was first. The water, the full feeling, and everything else, culminated into one body shuddering, mind numbing, explosive orgasm. He cried out, and arched his back, as the pleasure overtook him.

Eren managed to not lose it through the clenching, and shuddering orgasm. He pulled out, flipped Haru over, and encouraged him to brace his upper body by hooking his arms over the rim of the tub. Eren braced his lower body, by hooking Haru's legs around his waist. He was kneeling, and leaning back on his feet.

"Eren, no!" Haru cried, but was ignored, as Eren shoved back into his abused hole. The strikes directly onto his prostate reawakened his cock back to life, and he whined. Eren grabbed ahold of the reawakened member, and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Haru shook and convulsed from the overload on his senses. It felt so good, tears started to pour down his face as he moaned loudly. Eren hunched over, and licked a trail from Haru's defined abdominal muscles, all the way up to his pert nipples. He continued this abuse, until finally, Eren couldn't take the clenching muscles any more, and he finally came. He buried his penis deep inside Haru's hole, as he tensed up, followed by a shudder. His hand continued stroking Haru. At the flick of his wrist against the tip, Haru threw his head back, and let out a guttural moan. They sat there for a moment to catch there breath. Then Eren wrapped his arms around Haru's waist, and pulled him vertical, to sit up in his lap. Haru leaned his head on Eren's shoulder.

"What was that for?" Haru panted.

"Happy Valentines Day, Haru." Eren said, nuzzling into his stoic boyfriend.

"You idiot, that's tomorrow!" Haru said.

Eren looked around, and noticed some of the water had splashed out. He reached out, and turned on hot water to refill the rapidly cooling tub. He caught Haru's mouth in a kiss, and the leaned his forehead against Haru's own.

"I don't plan to be done with you until after midnight."

Haru's eyes brightened at seeing more water being added to the tub, and was more than willing to spread his legs for Eren.

"Happy Valentines Day water, oh, and you too Eren."

Eren shook his head. If anything, at least he got to see Haru happy, and got to have sex with a happy boyfriend. It was worth it, even if he had to share with water.


	6. Piano fantasy

**A/N) Wow I haven't updated these two since February. Guess it was time. Having sex with your piano instructor! Anyone with a hot piano teacher has probably had that fantasy. Seme Haru! As requested. Worked hard on this. Hope it's loved. Pretty vanilla compared to the kinks in the last chapters. Lol. Oh man, those are good chapters! Oh musical reference in this (I felt smart using my musical knowledge) also the Piece I picked is a personal favorite of mine. Raindrop Prelude (Op.28 No.14) by F. Chopin. It's a beautiful piece.**

**I dont own AoT/SnK or Free! **

Eren smoothed his button up shirt, while looking at himself in the mirror. He had to look nice for the upcoming appointment. His piano teacher was coming for a lesson. Eren had been crushing pretty heavily on his super hot piano teacher, Haru.

Haru was a little older than himself. Eren was only eighteen, living was his sister and best friend, while Haru was twenty two. Sure, Eren loved playing piano, it was a passion of his, but having a hot piano teacher was a bonus.

He jumped when the doorbell went off. Nobody was home, so he ran to answer it. When he opened the door, his breathe caught in his throat. There was perfection itself, Haru. He stood there in tight clothes, with an easy going smile on his face. The most beautiful thing about Haru, were his eyes. He had the most mystifying shade of blue. Eren had been told his aquamarine eyes were beautiful, but he didn't think he held a candle to Haru.

"Hey Eren. You just going to stand there, or let me in?" Haru asked.

"Oh! Oh! Yes, hi Haru. Come on in." He had been imagining Haru naked. A blush covered his cheeks, and he moved out of the way, so Haru could walk in.

"Have you been practicing that piece I gave you?" Haru asked, as they made their way over to the baby grand piano in the living area.

"Yeah, but I'm having some trouble in the middle, with the key change. The accidentals are giving me hell. Maybe you could play it, so I can watch?" Eren asked.

Haru chuckled. He had given Eren, Raindrop Prelude by Chopin. The song wasn't exactly easy, with constantly keeping your right hand keeping beat to be the "raindrops," and your left hand playing melody. The key change was the big problem "Sure." They sat down shoulder to shoulder on the piano bench.

Haru reached up to grab the music, the same time Eren had. Their hands touched, and they pulled back quickly.

Eren blushed, looked away and muttered a soft "Sorry..."

Haru smiled, sporting a blush himself "It's fine." He shuffled through the song, and found a highlighted area.

He began to play, and Eren watched his hands as they played with ease. He hesitantly looked at Haru. His face wasn't set in concentration like his own. It was lazy, as he swayed to the beat, brushing up more onto Eren. The younger boy couldn't care less, as he saw Haru's captivating eyes swirling in glee. He quickly stared back at the hands, when Haru turned to look at him.

"Don't think of them as accidentals. Look at it like a full key change. Now you try, from the beginning." Haru said. He scooted over to give Eren more room.

Eren took a deep breathe. He put his hands on the keys, and began to play. The beginning was flawless. The middle was rough, and when he hit the wrong note, he stopped playing.

Haru chuckled "Professionals keep playing, despite wrong notes."

"Well, thank the Gods I'm not a professional!" Eren said with a huff.

"I see your problem." Haru got up, and leaned over his shoulder. Eren could smell him, and felt dizzy. He jumped when Haru grabbed his hands. "Put your thumb here when you start," Haru manipulated his hands "that way when the time comes, your pinky won't have to stretch so far. Got it?"

Eren turned his head, and he and Haru stared at one another. Eren could feel his breath on his face, and his cheeks lit up, and he looked away "Y-yeah. I got it."

Haru bit his lip, before opening his mouth "Hey, E-Eren."

Eren turned to answer Haru, but before he could, he had soft lips against his own. His aquamarine eyes widened, before lazily slipping closed, as he kissed back.

Haru pulled back "I..I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Eren gave a flirtatious smile, and wrapped his arms around Haru's shoulders "You don't hear me complaining."

Haru stared at the boy in shock, before his eyes started swimming with desire. He leaned in, kissing Eren again. This time, hungrily. His tongue didn't ask, but rather demanded entrance to taste Eren, and it was freely given. Things got hot and heavy quick. Somehow, Haru was sitting on the bench, while Eren sat in his lap. Hands wandered through hair, and touched as much flesh as possible in clothes.

There was a knock on the door, and Eren refused to give up residence in Haru's mouth. Until he heard a soft "Eren, let me in. I left my keys!"

It was Armin. Eren gave Haru the 'just a second' finger, and went to the door. His clothes and hair were disheveled, and his cheeks were pink. When he got to the door he opened it a crack "Armin!"

"Hey Eren! Thank Goodness you're home, I-" Eren interrupted him.

"I will give you thirty bucks if you don't ruin this for me."

Armin's sky blue eyes narrowed in confusion. Eren opened the door, just a bit. Armin nodded at seeing Eren's super hot piano teacher in a similar state "Pay me later, have fun." Armin said, walking away.

Eren closed the door, and walked over to Haru. "S-sorry. Probably a mood killer."

"Not at all." Haru grabbed the boy, and pulled him down into his lap. He began nipping on his neck, leaving love bites all over.

Eren bit his lip, trying not to moan. He began unconsciously grinding into Haru's lap. He could feel that they both had the same hard problem. "M-my room!" he moaned loudly.

Haru secured Eren's ankles around his waist, and picked the boy up. He carried him to his room, and set him on the bed "You are heavier than you look." Haru said, rolling his shoulder

Eren blushed "Shut up! I didn't ask you to carry me! And I'm not fat!"

Haru laughed "I wanted to. And no you aren't fat at all. It's all muscle." He crawled up to Eren, like a predator, and connected their mouths and tongues again.

Eren twisted his hands into dark ebony hair, and pushed his chest against Haru's.

Haru put a hand onto Eren's chest, and forced him back down. He pulled away from those sweet lips, and began marking the younger boy's neck, while attempting to unbutton his shirt.

Soft moans and snacking lips, were combined with the sounds of shuffling clothing, as the boy's attempted to undress one another. Every inch exposed, was a new place to feel, or another place to kiss. Haru loved Eren's slightly defined body. He wasn't overly muscled, but the definition was present. Haru's muscled body was making Eren drool. He wanted to lick on those abdominal muscles, and caress those sweet pectorals. His fantasies didn't hold a candle to the real thing.

Haru ground his stiff member against Eren's, and the younger boy's mind short circuited, and a moan slipped past his lips. Haru continued rubbing them together, and peppered Eren's neck with kisses and bites. The younger boy could do nothing more than moan, and tremble at all the pleasure.

Haru pulled back, and ran his hands through Eren's naturally messy brunette hair. He stared into those captivating, unusually colored eyes "Do you know how long I've wanted to do this?" He asked.

Eren smirked "Probably as long as I've wanted you to do me. Lube is in the top drawer." he flicked his head over in the direction of his night table.

Haru reached up, and opened the drawer. He grabbed the bottle, and poured the substance on his fingers. He worked slowly. Rubbing his finger gently against Eren's opening, before slowly breaching the muscle with his slender finger. He watched Eren's face scrunch up and bit, but nothing terrible. He decided to try another finger. Eren this time gave a low groan. His eyes shut tight, and he looked uncomfortable. Haru kept a slow pace, letting Eren get accustomed to the feeling, and to relax. Once he did, a third finger was pushed in. The angle changed, and Eren felt electricity up his spine. The pain faded, and was replaced with pleasure. Haru was brushing up against his prostate, and Eren was losing his mind.

Haru felt like he was lost in the ocean of Eren's beautiful cries. His patience broke. He quickly slicked up his member, and placed the tip at Eren's entrance "Still want to do this?" He asked, making sure.

"Yes yes! Please fuck..." He was cut off as Haru slammed into his body, and he squeaked out "me..."

It hurt. It felt tight, and full. There was some burning, and a really unpleasant stretch. The only thing nice about this, was that he was as close to Haru as possible. Suddenly, he noticed the lack of movement. Haru was on his knees, with Eren's legs around his waist, and he was deathly still. He was watching Eren with those blue eyes. Eren squirmed under that gaze, but then realized moving lessened the pain

"Move." He told Haru, and it didn't need repeating.

Haru set up a lazy pace. It started out with a gentle rocking motion, but as Eren became more and more vocal, the pace got faster and faster.

Eren snaked his arms around Haru's waist, and clung to the sweat soaked body, trying to rock into his thrusts. It all felt so good, and he loved this. He always dreamed about getting fucked by his hot piano teacher. He never believed it would ever happen! And yet, here he was, clinging to Haru's sexy body, and having mind blowing sex.

Haru pushed Eren off of him, and grabbed the boy's legs, to place them on his shoulders. Then he grabbed Eren's hips, and began thrusting harder into him.

Drool was slipping down Eren's jaw. The new position let Haru strike his prostate with precision. His eyes were rolling back, and he started grabbing at the pillow behind his head. His back arched up, and his cries became more and more desperate.

Haru's hips were starting to stutter. Release was imminent, and Eren looked beautiful. He grabbed the boy's throbbing dick, and stroked it.

Eren let out a high pitched wail, as his back arched almost painfully, and he had an explosive orgasm. His semen shooting on to his chest. His whole body convulsed with pleasure. Then he felt his insides get really warm as Haru let out a beautiful moan.

Haru panted heavily, and he shrugged his shoulders to let Eren's legs fall off them. He collapsed onto the young boy, and ignored the semen he was laying on.

"Haru!" Eren whined "Get off! It's hard enough to breathe without you on me."

"Is that any way to treat the guy who just blew your mind? Shut up, I'm not fat!" Haru said.

Eren laughed at Haru using his own words against him. The older boy rolled off, but then pulled Eren flush against his chest.

Eren smiled happily "I think this was the best piano lesson yet."

Haru chuckled "You still have to learn the piece I gave you."

Eren sighed "Damn! Fine. Let's take a shower, and you can help me again."

"On two conditions." Haru nuzzled in to Eren's neck "One, you be my boyfriend. Two, we do this again."

Eren giggled "Yes, to both."

Haru lifted his head and looked at Eren, a smile present on his face. He leaned down, and pushed their mouths together in a chaste kiss. When he pulled back he nuzzled their noses together "I have a boyfriend, and he is my piano student."

Eren's eyes were sparkling in delight "I have a boyfriend, and he's my piano teacher. This is a dream come true."

They lay together for awhile. Basking in the joy of it all, until cold sticky semen became an annoying issue.

* * *

Later that day Armin sat by the door waiting for Mikasa home.

"Armin?" Mikasa asked, walking up "What are you doing? I thought you came home earlier for your keys."

Armin growled in his throat "Eren owes me more than thirty bucks now! He owes me a lot after fucking his piano teacher for this long."

"They finally resolved that sexual tension? That's great!" She said, unlocking the door.

Armin rolled his eyes "Shut up Mikasa." They heard a loud moan from Eren's room "On second thought, talk louder!"

"I think Eren's going me money, if I have to listen to that!" Mikasa's face heated into a blush.

Armin and Mikasa looked at each other, and then laughed. Eren was about to accumulate some serious debt. But based on the volume of those moans, Eren could probably care less.


End file.
